


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite Unit [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (Korea TV), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst with a Happy Ending, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot injury, Hojong-centric, Hurt Sungjong, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Hoya, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya & Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Infinite Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017334
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:12 AM**

It started off as a pretty routine mission.

Somebody got caught smuggling illegal drug for a trafficking ring,which was really nothing new to be completely honest.

What made it different from other missions however was one thing.The fact that it was Sungjong's first ever field mission.

And _that_ is what worried Howon.


End file.
